Autumn Memories
by Chandiqa05
Summary: "...Selama Jantung ini Masih berdetak, Aku akan selalu Mencintaimu..." Tentang dua insan yang dipermainkan takdir, dimana Cinta menjadi satu-satunya sumber kekuatan mereka. Berjuang untuk saling bertahan bahkan saat salah satunya mulai melupakan. Akankah Cinta kembali menyatukan atau perpisahan adalah satu-satunya jalan..?


"...Selama Jantung ini Masih berdetak, Aku akan selalu Mencintaimu..."

Tentang dua insan yang dipermainkan takdir, dimana Cinta menjadi satu-satunya sumber kekuatan mereka. Berjuang untuk saling bertahan bahkan saat salah satunya mulai melupakan. Akankah Cinta kembali menyatukan atau perpisahan adalah satu-satunya jalan..?seperti daun yang tak pernah membenci angin yang menjatuhkannya. . . Mereka akan selalu mencoba dan biarkan sang waktu yang menjawab akhir kisah Mereka. .

Autumn Memories

Main cast : Kim Taehyung ( V of BTS)

Ryu Sujeong ( Sujeong of lovelyz)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Length : Twoshoot

"...Selama Jantung ini Masih berdetak, Aku akan selalu Mencintaimu..."

_Author PoV_

SREEK SREEK SREEK..

Terdengar suara gesekan daun-daun yang berguguran dihalaman sebuah Rumah yang megah. Terlihat seorang Lelaki tengah menyapu daun yang berserakan, Lelaki itu tampak serius dengan alis yang mengerut sembari sesekali bibirnya menggumam kata-kata secara acak.

"Hai..." tampak seorang Gadis menyapa Lelaki tersebut dengan senyun yang merekah. Gadis cantik dengan mata Hazel yang memukau tatapannya lembut dan dapat menjerat siapa saja yang menatapnya, kulit putih pucat serta rambut coklat yang membuatnya nampak seperti boneka hidup.

"Kau siapa...?" Ucap sang Lelaki dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang nampak jelas membuat senyum yang berada di wajah sang Gadis perlahan Memudar.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak mengenalimu.. Aku selalu melupakan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini." jelas si Lelaki setelah melihat senyum yang memudar diwajah sang Gadis. Namun tak lama kemudian senyum kembali terbit diwajahnya.

"Tidak Masalah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan diriku lagi padamu."

"Aku Ryu Sujeong dan Aku tinggal diseberang Rumahmu. . lihat itu rumahku." kata Sujeong -Sang Gadis- sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada diseberang Rumah si Lelaki. Lelaki tersebut mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Sujeong lalu tak lama kemudian lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan lengannya pada Sujeong.

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Dan ini Rumahku." kata Taehyung -Lelaki tadi- pada Sujeong.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Kim Taehyung-Ssi."

"Apakah aku boleh membantumu..?" tawar Sujeong pada Taehyung

"Tentu Saja." balas Taehyung dengan Senyuman manisnya.

_Autumn memories_

Ryu Sujeong PoV

Aku melihatnya, Aku melihat bagaimana dia berusaha keras tetap mengingat setiap kosa kata yang kini nyaris hilang, Bagaimana Ia berusaha kerasa untuk tetap mengingat orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan bagaimana Dia yang perlahan-lahan Hancur karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Bohong jika Aku mengatakan Aku baik-baik saja. Jika kenyataanya, Aku selalu hancur saat melihat wajah bingungnya atau saat Dia menanyakan siapa Diriku. Ingin rasanya Aku berteriak mengungkapkan siapa Diriku sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Melakukan itu tak akan mengembalikan ingatannya ataupun menyembuhkan penyakit sialan itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah tetap berada disampingnya, menjaganya dan menemani harinya walaupun kenyataanya Dia akan melupakanku keesokan harinya. Setiap hari aku akan melihatnya sedang membersihkan daun-daun yang berguguran dipekarangan Rumah dan seperti orang bodoh, Aku akan menghampirinya, berkenalan dengannya kemudian membantunya. Lalu keesokan harinya ia akan melupakanku. Tapi Aku tidak akan menyerah karena Aku mencintainya, Aku Ryu Sujeong Sangat mencintai Lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Maka aku akan selalu berada disampingnya sekalipun dia akan melupakan sosokku, tapi aku percaya perasaan tidak akan pernah lupa.

Autumn Memories

Aku menatap jam yang melingkar ditanganku, pukul 09:30 jika perhitunganku tidal salah maka 15 menit lagi Dia akan keluar dari Rumahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar dan tak sengaja mataku tertuju pada pigura dimana disana ada foto kami yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dengan Dia yang memeluk erat tubuhku dari belakang. Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali tumpah. Selalu begini, Aku masih tak terbiasa dengan dirinya yang melupakanku.

Flashback

Seorang Gadis tengah membaca buku di sebuah taman, wajahnya serius keningnya mengerut membuat kedua alisnya tampak menyatu. Sang Gadis tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tidak sadar bahwa dibelakangnya ada seorang Laki-laki yang tengah mengendap-endap kearahnya dengan senyum lebar.

GREEP

Dengan tiba-tiba sang Lelaki memeluk tubuh sang Gadis dari Belakang.

"KYAAA..." Sontak sang Gadis berteriak karena terkejut dan meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lelaki tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA.."Suara tawa lepas terdengar membuat sang Gadis menolehkan kepalanya lalu mendelik saat mengetahui pelakunya.

" YAA...KIM TAEHYUNG KAU MAU MATI..?" Teriak sang Gadis seraya melepaskan pelukan sang Lelaki.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karena serangan jantung tau..!" seru Sang Gadis pada Taehyung -Lelaki tadi-

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu itu lucu sekali kau tau..? Kau harus melihatnya." balas Taehyung pada sang Gadis sembari sesekali terkekeh mengingat ekspresi Gadisnya.Ya Gadis itu adalah Gadisnya.

"Huuh.. Tapi tetap saja aku bisa mati tadi karena kukira yang memelukku adalah pria tua yang mesum atau seorang penculik." sang Gadis bergidik ngeri hanya dengan memikirkannya. Taehyung kembali terkekeh dengan pemikiran gadisnya, Gadisnya bisa begitu berlebihan jika sedang berpikir

"Tenang saja, asal Kau tau saja kau tidak akan mati karena serangan jantung."

"Tentu saja bisa Bodoh.! Aku ini hanya manusia biasa bukan superhero kesayanganmu itu." ucap sang Gadis karena merasa heran karena ucapan sang kekasih yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati karena serangan jantung. kau tau kenapa.?"

"Karena kau memiliki dua jantung, Jantungku adalah milikmu juga jadi kau tidak usah khawatir karena selama jantung ini berdetak aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Taehyung memegang tangan Gadisnya lalu membawa tangan tersebut ke dadanya utnuk merasakan detakan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

BLUSSH

Wajah sang Gadis memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Rayuanmu tidak masuk akan Kim Taehyung..!" Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan agar wajah merahnya tak dilihat sang kekasih. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Itu bukan Rayuan..dan lihat Aku Sujeong-ah." tangan Taehyung meraih wajah Sang Gadis, membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling bertaut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ryu Sujeong -sang Gadis- menatap mata sang kekasih mencari kebohongan dimata itu. Namun, yang ditemukannya hanya ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata indah Taehyung.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Taehyung-ah." balas Sujeong kemudian memeluk Taehyung.

"Wow. .kau pasti sangat mencintaiku Sujeong-ah." Ucapan Taehyung seketika merusak suasana romantis yang dibangunnya sendiri. Sujeong melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendelikan mata tak percaya dengan tingkat kenarsisan Taehyung yang terlampau tinggi.

"Kepercayaan dirimu mengerikan kau tau.?" Sujeong membalikan badan hendak meninggalkan Taehyung. Namun, belum sempat Sujeong melangkahkan kakinya, Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya lagi dari belakang. Kali ini Sujeong tidak meronta ataupun berusaha melepas pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku percaya seperti itu karena, aku juga sangat Mencintaimu Sujeong-ah." ucap taehyung sembari membenamkan wajahnua dibahu Sujeong.

"Hm aku tahu Taehyung-ah. Jangan pernah tinggalkan Aku karena Aku juga sangat Mencintaimu." pinta sujeong.

"Tidak akan pernah." balas taehyung.

"Terima kasih Taehyung-ah..jadi, mari kita abadikan moment ini." Sujeong mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengambil potret dirinya yang tengah dipeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

Flashback off

Tesss

Air mata yang jatuh mengenai tangan menyadarkanku. Ku lihat jam dan tak terasa sudah 15 menit lebih aku melamun. kuhapus air mata yang masih tersisa diwajahku kemudian merapihkan sedikit pakaian lalu melangkah keluar untuk kembali menyapanya.

_Autumn Memories_

Author PoV

Sujeong menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah membersihkan daun daun yang berguguran tertiup angin.

"Hai.." sapanya dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan seperti biasa raut wajah bingung Taehyung lah yang menyambutnya.

"Kau siapa..?" tanya Taehyung pada Sujeong.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak mengenalimu..aku selalu melupakan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini." jelas Taehyung pada Sujeong, Sujeong tersenyum.

"Hm tidak masalah..aku hanya perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi bukan.?" tanya Sujeong yang disambut anggukan kepala Taehyung.

"Baiklah..Aku Ryu Sujeong dan aku tinggal di seberang rumahmu."

"Dan kau pasti Kim Taehyung bukan.?" tambah Sujeong.

"Tunggu.." sela Taehyung, wajahnya tampak bingung lalu dengan segera Taehyung mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari saku celananya kemudian membacanya. Membuat Sujeong mengerutkan kening, pasalnya baeu kali ini Taehyung nampak bingung dengan namanya sendiri. Walaupun Taehyung selalu melupakan kejadian hari ini tapi dia masih bisa mengingat namanya.

"Ahh benar namaku Kim Taehyung dan itu rumahku." kata Taehyung sembari menunjuk rumah dibelakangnya.

"Makin parah rupanya" pikir Sujeong. Tiba-tiba serasa ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas jantungnya. Rasanya sesak seperti oksigen disekelilingnya hilang, rasa cemas takut dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Matanya memanas karena menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah.

"Bolehkah Aku membantumu.?" tanya Sujeong.

"Tentu saja.." balas Taehyung. dalam keheningan mereka berdua mulai membersihkan daun-daun gugur yang ditiup angin.

"Hmm Taehyung-Ssi.." panggil Sujeong.

"Ya..?" Taehyung menoleh pada Sujeong.

"Selama jantung ini berdetak aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya Sujeong memanggilnya bukan untuk berbicara namun untuk tersenyum

_Autumn Memories_

Taehyung PoV

Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini. Melupakan segala kejadian dan kenangan yang trlah kulalui, Aku tak tau sejak kapan aku mulai melupakan segalanya yang aku tau semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba. Bahkan kini aku mulai kesulitan untuk mengingat namaku sendiri. Aku merasa diriku ini tak berguna. Aku hanya menyusahkan keluarga dan teman-temanku dan menyakiti perasaan mereka karena melupakannya keesikan harinya. Aku berharap aku tidak mempunyai kekasih karena itu akan menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Tapi terkadang aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis dengan senyum yang begitu indah. Senyum hangat yang menguatkan. Namun, ketika aku mencoba mendekati gadis tersebut bayangan wajahnya semakin kabur dan tak bersisa dan yang bisa kulakukam adalah memgumpat saat aku terbangun karena melupakan segalanya.

_Autumn Memories_

Seperti biasa kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan untuk membunuh kebosanan adalah membersihkan halaman rumahku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan jika untuk membuka komputer dan kegiatam lainnya aku sudah lupa.? Seperti sore ini aku sedang membersihkan halaman rumahku tiba-tiba, seorang gadis menyapaku. Wajahnya nampak tak asing maka dari itu aku berusaha mengingatnya tapi yang terjadi adalah rasa sakit yang begitu kuat menyerang kepalaku. Namun satu hal yang pasti jantungku berdebar kencang ketika melihat senyumannya. Aku menyukai dirinya saat tersenyum.

"Taehyung-Ssi.." bahkan suaranya terasa tak asing ditelingaku

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini ribuan kali. Tak peduli kau akan melupakannya lagi. Tpai, dengarkan aku baik baik.." dia memegang tanganku lalu menggenggamnya.

"Selama jantung ini berdetak ..aku akan selalu mencintaimu." ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum menawan. membuatku terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menganggukan kepala. Aku ingin selalu mengingat saat ini dan yang terpenting adalah mengingatnya mengingat senyuman indahnya.

_Autumn Memories_

Ryu Sujeong PoV

Hari ini adalah hari yang baru, Cuaca hari ini cerah walau temperatur tetap rendah. Aku memakai mantelku dan sedikit merapihkan rambut yang masih agak berantakan dan memoleskan make-up tipis diwajahku. Aku ingin menyapa Taehyung dengan cara yang berbeda hari ini. Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi keluar menikmati keindahan musim gugur tahun ini. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarku namun, baru beberapa langkah dari kamarku terdengar pintu rumahku diketuk dengan keras, membuatku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat.

"Seokjin oppa.." aku terkejut melihat Seokjin oppa lah yang mengetuk pintu

"Ada apa..?" aku bertanya

"Taehyung...Taehyung Sujeong-ah...!!!"

To Be Continue


End file.
